


Eddie...

by Eddieisagirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddieisagirl/pseuds/Eddieisagirl
Summary: Eddie why?





	Eddie...

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FUCKING sad I was crying as I wrote it. Ok bye.

Eddie, god fuck, why’d you leave me. YOU DIDNT HAVE TO save me. I would’ve gladly died for you. I love you. And god I haven’t spoken in days since you died. I don’t think you get it, I loved you with everything I had. My heart my soul. You in a way, were me. And I cherished you. Forever and always I will. I’ll miss your nit-picky ways. Your germ phobic self. I will always remember you. But, some times it just gets to be so much and I break down, because no one can replace you eddie. No one. I never used to believe in love but you changed that. I didn’t believe in love but I believed in you. If I make jokes now I won’t stop I’ll just see you as a joke and I refuse to do that. I refuse to make you a punchline. And, it hurts, because I need you, what do I do without you. Sometimes I miss you scratch that I miss you all the time. All the fucking time. And I’ll just pace around my hotel room crying. Because you aren’t there to tell me to stop and you aren’t there to tell me beep beep richie i wish you were here to tell me that right now because I’m starting to cry in front of everyone and I can’t do that. Eds, please wherever you are wait. I’ll be there one day maybe soon maybe not. But one day. None of this makes sense and I’m skipping around but fuck fuck fuck EDDIE. I Fucking love you. Why why’d you leave. Everything reminds me of you. I miss your kisses and I miss your hugs and I miss you yelling at me when I go too far. First Stan now you, why does the world want me to lose everything. I lost you, and Stanley. I..I can’t go on without you eddie. I really can’t. But I will. For you. I’m sorry Eddie Spaghetti. I will always love you.


End file.
